


Fairy tail 10,000 Dragons

by Spikeman168



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikeman168/pseuds/Spikeman168
Summary: What would happen if our heroes didn’t stop the dragons from coming? Let’s have a retake back to right after Future Lucy was killed by Rogue, and when Present Lucy finishes crying.





	Fairy tail 10,000 Dragons

What would happen if our hero’s didn’t stop the dragons from coming? Let’s have a retake back to right after Future Lucy was killed by Rogue, and when Present Lucy finishes crying.

 

“Lucy, get out of here right now!” Natsu says, with strong confidence in his voice, not letting his eyes leave Rogues sight.

“I can’t.” Lucy sighs, looking back at the now dead Future Lucy. 

“Natsu’s got this, let’s go!” Loke states as he grabs Lucy’s hand and starts pulling her.

“You know, it might be a good idea to run away from the psycho murderer!” Happy states matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, as everyone starts running away to the eclipse canon, Lucy stops in her tracks, causing Loke to lose his grab hold of Lucy and trips over himself, falling to the ground, along with everyone else stopping to see what’s going on. Rogue and Natsu stop staring at each other to see what’s going on.

“What? Why did you stop Lucy?” Natsu asks curiously.

“Huh, why did you stop Lucy?” Happy asks worryingly walking back to Lucy.

“No.” Lucy states defiantly.

“Oh dear, are you okay Loke?” Carla asks running to Loke.

“Yes, are you okay Loke? You going to be fine?” Panther Lily asks, walking up to Loke.

“Loke, Lucy, are you guys okay?” Wendy asks with concern.

“Thanks guys, but I’m fine.” Loke states, getting back up. 

“Phew, that’s good!” Wendy exclaims happily.

“That is indeed good” Panther Lily says, then moving his head to Lucy, putting his attention on her.

“But what about Lucy?” Loke asks, looking back towards Lucy. “What do you mean?” Loke asks, staring at Lucy with a face of seriousness.  
Everyone moves their head towards Lucy, expecting and answer.

“I’m not leaving. I can’t leave.” Lucy says defiantly and angrily.

“What?” Happy and Natsu say softly at the same time. 

“What do you mean child? Have you forgotten that our priority is getting to the Eclipse Gate and activating it before the dragons arrive?” Carla questions bluntly to Lucy.

“You guys just don’t get it do you? I was murdered in front of myself, by some psycho that thinks I must be murdered or else fate won’t change. Even if I run, what if he gives chase? Hell, he doesn’t even need to give chase, he can simply make me sink into the floor you saw what he did to all those Fiore soldiers and those Garou Knight guys. So no, I’m not running, I’m staying to fight, we need to face him head on and show him just how much of a poor excuse of a person he is!” Lucy explains, finishing with fierce determination, turning around and activating her whip.

Natsu and Happy quietly stares at Lucy in surprisement. Panther Lily crosses his arms and smirks at Lucy.

“But Luc…” Carla starts to say before being cut off. 

“No Carla.” Panther Lily says, putting up a hand in Carla’s direction.

Loke walks to Lucy’s side. “If you are really this determined to fight this guy, then I will happily be by your side.” Loke calmly states to Lucy.

“What?” Carla questions with concern.

“I agree, we need to show this guy whose boss!” Wendy Cheers.

“Yeah!” Happy cheers in agreement with Wendy.

“Not you too Wendy.” Carla says, looking at Wendy with a shocked expression. 

“A fight like this sounds like fun, I will join you in this fight!” Panther Lily says, maintain his current pose and poster, getting a bigger grin.

Carla sighs, putting a hand to her face and shaking her head. “I suppose it can’t be helped. Well then, I guess we’ll help in any way we can Lucy.” Carla says in defeat.

“Alright!” Natsu cheers, bringing up his fist a little bit.

“That’s great, make it easier for me to kill you!” Rogue yells, sprinting towards Lucy, with shadow magic filling his fist.

Natsu quickly intercepts him, punching at full force into the ground with his flaming fist, creating a cover of smoke, dust, and other particles. 

“Don’t forget, I’m here too!” Natsu yells at Rogue, while waiting for the smoke to clear up a bit.

“I never doubted for a moment that you would try and stop me, luckily time changes a person. In my case, that means I’ve gotten much stronger than when we first met!” Rogue yells just as the smoke clears, turning the floor black, and sucking in Natsu and Wendy, with Loki quickly grabbing hold of Lucy, and jumping away, and Happy and Carla flying into the air.

“Agh, help!” Natsu yells, struggling to get out of the shadow floor.

“Ahh! Carla! Help!” Wendy squeals.

“Natsu!” Happy yells with worry, quickly flying over to Natsu, attempting to pull him out.  
“Wendy!” Carla yells with worry at the same time, also quickly flying over to Wendy, also attempting to pull her out.

“Agh, I can’t pull you out, it’s too strong!” Happy says, struggling to pull Natsu out.

“Come on buddy, you can do it!” Natsu cheers.

“Just keep pulling Tom-cat!” Carla responds as she also struggles to pull Wendy out.

“Oh no, what should we do?” Lucy asks with worry, to no one in particular.

“Don’t worry Luce, I’ll handle it!” Loki says, sprinting past the right side of Lucy, and jumping across the shadow floor.

Suddenly, Panther Lily starts sprinting past the left side of Lucy. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help as well!” Panther Lily exclaims as he runs past Lucy, jumping into the air right before the shadow floor, and quickly flying across it. 

“I have use this form a lot already today, I can only use this form for only a minute or two, so let’s make this attack count Loke!” Panther Lily explains as he and Loke move towards Rogue.

“Right!” Loke affirms.

As Panther Lily gets to Rogue, he transforms into his battle form, grabbing his sword and extending it, he starts falling down and swings at Rogue. At the same time, Loke gets ready to punch Rogue, filling both of his fists with light.

Right before the 2 attacks impact Rogue, Rogue looks up from focusing on his own attack on Natsu and Wendy, and goes wide eye, taking his hands off the ground in an attempt to dodge the incoming attacks, however, as his hands move away from the ground, the initial attacks land, with a barrage of attacks coming from Panther Lily’s sword, and Loke’s fists, creating another cloud of dust in the area. 

As the floor goes back to normal, Carla and Happy are able to quickly pull Natsu and Wendy out of the floor, and into safety. After being in the air for a bit, they are put back onto the ground. 

“Thanks Happy, I knew I could count on you!” Natsu happily yells.  
“Aye sir, it was no problem!” Happy replies flying back to Lucy.

“Thanks Carla, I knew you could do it!” Wendy Cheers.  
“It was no problem dear, just be more careful please.” Carla says, flying back to Lucy with Happy.

Suddenly, Panther Lily and Loke jump away and hold a defensive stance while waiting for the dust to clear up. Natsu turns his attention back towards Rogue, and also holds a defensive stance.

As the dust clears up, laughing can be heard. With the dust completely clearing up, Rogue can be seen almost unfazed, with some of his clothing damaged.

“Is that the best you two got?” Rogue asks.

“What?!” Panther Lily and Loke both ask, surprised.

“Take this!” Rogue yells, quickly gathering shadow magic in his hand, and shooting a shadow blade towards Panther Lily.

“Crap!” Panther Lily exclaims.

“Panther Lily!” Natsu, Lucy, and Loke yell. Lucy begins to run towards Panther Lily.

Panther Lily makes an attempt at blocking the attack, seemingly blocking it at just the right time. As the attack ends, Panther Lily poofs back into his Exeed form, taking some damage, and falling to the ground, but quickly getting back up right after. Lucy stops running to Panther Lily, relieved to see that he’s okay, she turns her attention back to Rogue.

“That’s it for me, I can’t fight any more, I wish you luck friends!” Panther Lily yells to the group, running to Carla and Happy.

“That’s okay, thanks for the help anyway Lily.” Lucy says gently without moving her attention away from Rogue.

“I should give you both some credit, you did manage to catch me off guard and make me abandon my attack, along with damaging my clothing, but it won’t happen again!” Rogue yells, building up magic in his fist, then throwing it at the floor in Loke’s direction.

“What the-” Loke yells, jumping away from the shadow explosion, taking a hit, but not the full blow. “Augh that could have been bad if I let it hit me.” Loke says, just landing back on the ground.

Suddenly, Rogue comes rushing at Loke with his hand covered in shadow, getting ready to claw at him. Loke blocks just in time, but still sent sliding across the hallway, hitting the wall behind him.

“I see you’re still standing, quite an accomplishment.” Rogue mocks, grinning.

“Ha, didn’t even hurt!” Loke exclaims cockily.

Suddenly Natsu runs up to Rogue while he isn’t looking at him.

“Fire Dragon Sword Horn!” Natsu can be heard yelling, lighting his whole body on fire and ramming Rogue in his stomach with his head, causing Rouge to go into a small coughing fit after being sent flying. 

“Ha, you like that?” Natsu asks cockily. 

“Hardly, but it won’t stop me from stopping the imminent future!” Rouge retorts. Creating a shadow blade from his hand, going to Natsu.

Natsu jumps in the air to avoid the attack, after the attack misses him, he looks back to where Rogue would be, failing to see him. Suddenly Rogue pops up from Natsu’s side, about to unleash more shadows onto Natsu from his fist.

“What?” Natsu asks panicked. 

Before Rogues attack can connect, Loke attacks Rogue.

“Regulus Impact!” Loke yells.

A bright and shimmering lion appears slamming into Rogue, interrupting his attack. Rogue is sent flying, before hitting the ground, Rogue does a flip and regains balance, landing safely onto the ground.

“Why won’t you just let me kill her, it’s for the sake of the world!? She will open the door as long as she’s alive!” Rogue questions angrily.

Rogue sprints towards Natsu, enveloping his fists in shadow.

“If you think killing Lucy is the only way, then you have a whole nother thing comin to you pal, there’s always another way! Fire Dragon Fire Dragon's Roar!” Natsu yells out.

Natsu quickly inhales, then expels a large amount of fire at Rogue. Right before the attack makes contact with Rogue, Rogue dodges to the side, continuing to sprint closer.

“How would you know if there was another way!? You think you could know more than me about fate, I know it all too well!” Rogue yells.

Rogue shoots another blade of shadow to Natsu. Natsu barely manages to block it in time, raising his fists in an x formation, causing him to slide back. However, Natsu barely has enough time to react further as Rogue puts his hands to the floor, causing another shadow to emerge from his hand onto the floor. The shadows quickly go under Natsu, and explode into a shadow explosion, sending Natsu directly into the air at the same time.

“Aaaagh!” Natsu yells in pain.

Rogue goes in for a shadow punch, punching him against the wall. Immediately after though, Loke comes in, delivering his own punches with his fists covered in light, punching him away from Natsu.

“Listen buddy, I don’t know about you, but we always find another way. When it comes our Lucy, or any of our friends, we will always find a way!” Loke states

Natsu jumps back up on his feet from the wall.

“And even if there is no other way, we’ll find one anyway, because she is our friend!” Natsu responds, igniting both of his hands on fire.

Suddenly Wendy jumps up and comes from behind Loke.

“Sky Dragon roar!” Wendy yells straight at Rogue, sending a roar of wind to Rogue.

Rogue turns around to see who’s behind him, very quickly being hit by Wendy’s roar, sending him flying and slamming the same wall Natsu hit. Natsu begins running to Rogue, putting the fire in his hands together.

“Fire Dragon, Brilliant Flames!” Natsu yells, throwing a massive fireball at Rogue.

The fireball seemingly makes contact with Rogue, with dust being sent into the air.

“Did I hit him?” Natsu asks questioningly. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Loke says cautiously.

“You would be right, Shadow Dragon Vortex!” Rogue responds

Suddenly, the floor under Natsu and Rogue turns into a shadow, causing them to fall in.

“Crap!” Loke shouts.

“Crap, not again!” Natsu shouts at the same time.

“Pathetic, so you would rather risk the fate of the entire kingdom, no, the world, for your friends!?” Rogue questions angrily.

“Happy! Carla!” Loke calls out.

Happy and Carla begin quickly flying to Natsu and Loke.

“Don’t worry guys, I got you! Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER!” Wendy yells.

Natsu is suddenly surrounded by a red light, while Loke is surrounded by a golden light.

“Alright!” Loke yells.

“Awesome, thanks Wendy!” Natsu yells.

Natsu and Loke fly out of the shadow before being completely swallowed by the shadow floor.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that we want the entire kingdom to fall, it’s just that, if there’s another way to save Lucy and the kingdom, we’d rather look for that, than let Lucy just die.” Wendy responds.

“That’s right, and there’s always a way if we just keep trying!” Natsu responds happily.

Lucy look back at Future Lucy, with sorrowful eyes.

“We’ll stop him, not just for my sake, but for yours to” Lucy whispers to Future Lucy’s body.

Lucy gets her whip out, and begins whipping it to Rogue.

“You won’t get away with this!” Lucy yells.

“Enough of this insolent talk, I won’t let you ruin my future again!” Rogue yells angrily. 

Rogue grabs the whip, yanking it, and slamming Lucy onto the ceiling, then to the floor, then finally to the wall.

“Lucy!” Natsu yells, look back to Lucy.

“Oh no, Lucy!” Loke and Wendy both say, flying back towards Lucy.

“You shouldn’t turn your back on your enemies!” Rogue yells. 

Rogue shoots another blade of shadow at Loke, going straight through him.

“Loke, that’s it you’re going to—. “ Natsu says before being cut off.

Rogue slashes multiple shadows at Natsu and Wendy, Natsu weaves around them, narrowly avoiding them. Wendy dodges all of them except one, causing her to fall back down to the ground, this loses her focus on the Vernier spell cast on the three of them.

“Ow! Sorry guys!” Wendy Apologizes.

“Heh, no pro-ah-blem Wendy, it’s okay” Loke responds, struggling to get up, holding the spot where he got hit with his hand.

“No worries, just leave it too us!” Natsu assures. 

“Don’t get too cocky yet!” Rogue yells.

Rogue forms another ball of shadow, and sending it through the ground to Loke, quickly sending another shadow explosion on Loke, causing Loke to yell in pain.

“Loke!” Natsu and Wendy yell.

“Agh! Sorry guys, I have to leave now!” Loke says pained and saddened, as his slowly dissipates into light.

“That’s okay, you take a rest Loke.” Lucy says in much pain.

Suddenly faint sounds of grinding iron bars from the surface above the team can be heard.

“What’s that sound?” Wendy asks curiously.

Rogue begins to laugh maniacally.

“What’s so funny pal?” Natsu asks angrily.

“The gate is beginning to open, I need to hurry this up!” Rogue says happily.

“Oh yeah? Not happening.” Natsu retorts. 

Rogue begins to power up, with clear shadow magic enveloping his body.

“Let’s see about that! White Shadow Dragon Change Mode!” Rogue says

At the same time, Rogue points his hand at Natsu, shooting a white silky beam of light at Natsu, piercing his body.

“Agh!” Natsu yells in pain, holding his hand up to where he was hit.

“Natsu!” Wendy yells.

Wendy flies closer to Rogue, and inhales.

“Sky Dragon Ro--. “ Wendy starts to yell, before being cut off by Rogue.

“Oh no you don’t! White Shadow Dragon Rough Silk!” Rogue yells, pointing his hands at both Natsu and Wendy.

Silky beams of light and shadow bombard Natsu and Wendy. Natsu blocks all of them, using up a lot of his strength, sliding up and pushed against the wall next to him. Wendy isn’t able to react in time and takes the full blow of the attack, slamming against the opposite side wall, and struggling to move.

“Wendy!” Natsu yells in anger.

Rogue begins to loudly and deeply laugh.

“That’s what she gets, now all that’s left is you, then I can get Lucy!” Rogue yells happily.

Natsu stands back up, walking to Rogue. 

“No, you bastard! You won’t get away with doing this!” Natsu firmly states with a look of pure anger.

Natsu envelopes his fists in fire.

“And how do you plan on doing that, you can’t even do that much damage to me, my clothes are still mostly intact!?” Rogue questions mockingly.

Natsu outstretches his arms, putting more magic into his fire engulfed hands.

“Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Exploding Flame Blade!” Natsu yells, swirling his arms and spinning his body a little bit, creating a large spiraling mass of fire at Rogue.

Rogue takes on the spiraling fire directly. A lot of smoke and dust is put into the air, creating uncertainty if the attack landed. After some of the smoke clears up, Rogue is still standing, blocking the attack. A decent bit of his clothing clearly destroyed, specifically the pieces on his legs and arms. Rogue starts laughing a bit. Natsu flinches backwards a bit in shock.

“What?! I put everything I had into that attack!” Natsu panics quietly. 

Rogue quickly turns into a shadow and zips to Natsu, materializing next to him.

“And this is why you can’t beat me!” Rogue says up close to Natsu.

Natsu starts to turn towards Rogue surprised and panicked.

“White Shadow Dragon Roar!” Rogue roars.

The roar hits Natsu at point blank range, sending him flying across the hallway, barely conscious. 

“Natsu!” The exceed squad yells in worry.

“No…” Lucy mumbles, barely able to watch.

“Now, for you Lucy, now that there’s no other pest’s making my job harder.” Rogue says with annoyance.

Rogue walks to Lucy, in no clear rush, grinning. 

“Lilly, can you do anything?” Happy asks fearfully.

“I can’t, I don’t have any magic power left!” Lilly says angrily. 

“Oh Lucy…” Carla says quietly.

Rogue walks up to Lucy, grabbing hold of her shirt and lifting her up. Rogue holds his hand up to Lucy’s face, enveloping it in Shadow.

“No, please…” Lucy begs, tearing up.

“It must be the done, the fate of the future rest on my hands alone!” Rogue yells back.

Rogue begins to yell, powering up. He brings his fist’s back, and starts to slam his fist to Lucy’s head. Right before Rogues fist can make an impact, a loud roar can be heard in the background, causing Rogue to stop. Rogue starts laughing maniacally again. Rogue moves his body, and slams his fist into Lucy’s stomach, causing her to fall unconscious. Rogue then drops her on the floor roughly. 

“I don’t get it, if you are going to kill her, why didn’t you?” Carla questions.

“Yes, finally, the dragons are here, my time has come, I must leave!” Rogue yells. 

Rogue ignores Carla and turns into a shadow, quickly moving away to presumably the source of the roaring. Then, soon after, loud, strong, and slow stomping can be felt and heard from above.

“What? The dragons are here? Does that mean we failed?” Happy questions fearfully.

“I don’t know tomcat, I don’t know.” Carla responds unhappily. 

“This is quite the predicament we are in, we should wait for Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy to wake up, then regroup with the others. That would be the best course of action at the current time.” Lilly says firmly.

“I agree, I’ll go check on Wendy and see if she’s capable of waking up and moving.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked the chapter, it was my first time writing a fighting scene, Feedback is much appreciated, as more scenes will be made, and I don't want Natsu to look like a total wimp like I may have done here. Though part of the reason why Natsu may seem weak is that, in the anime, he has already been fighting non-stop before the fight with Rogue, so I imaged that he would have already been weakened, along with everyone else.


End file.
